The present invention relates to an analytical system for continuous flow analysis employing flow injection solvent extraction. Continuous flow analytical systems in which there is provided a continuous unobstructed carrier stream into which discrete volumes of sample solutions to be observed for reaction with the carrier stream are injected successively are known and described, e.g., in U.S Pat. No. 4,013,413 and 4,022,575, the specifications of each being incorporated herein by reference. However, the systems described therein have drawbacks when applied to solvent extraction analysis in the requiring the use of segmenters and/or phase separators and the like. Such segmenters/phase separators typically need frequent maintenance and adjustment for continuing reliable results. The need for such adjustments has been an obstacle in the development of a system capable of continuous fully automated operation for analytical procedures involving extraction of a liquid sample with an immiscible solvent.